Tabla elementos
by Chia S.R
Summary: Segundo reto de tablas. Frases. Diferentes parejas. Terminada.
1. Chapter 1

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Elementos. Frases.

**Parejas:** Eiji-Sakuno, Fuji-Ann, Momo-Nanako, Sakuno-Tezuka, Ryoma-Tomoka, Kaidoh-Riku, Kamio-Ann

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Fuego._

**Eiji-Sakuno:**

Sakuno lo había dicho, y él, ahora estaba comprobando como su cuerpo podía llegar a quemar como si de fuego se tratara.

**Fuji-Ann:**

Los labios de la joven ardían, recordándole las noches de pasión que había vivido anteriormente.

**Momo-Nanako:**

El joven tenista todavía estaba confuso, no logrando comprender de donde había sacado ese fuego la prima mayor de su mejor amigo.

**SakuTezu:**

Sus pechos ardían como el mismísimo fuego cuando la boca del joven se posó sobre ellos para mostrarle cual ansiedad sentía.

**Ryoma-Tomoka:**

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios cuando la joven castaña se tendió bajo el fuego solar a moldear su desnudo cuerpo.

**Kaidoh-Riku.**

Desde luego, cuando la joven se enfadaba por algo, sus ojos brillaban como si de una catarata de fuego ardiente se tratara.

**Kamio-Ann:**

Nunca nadie en toda su vida le había dado calabazas tirándole una cerilla encendida y creando fuego en el rey de la velocidad.

**n/a**

Bueno, estas han sido flojitas, pero ahí están. Ya veré qué más se me ocurre. Por cierto, sí, voy a subir hoy todos las tablas que sean de una frase. Serán diez.

A-chan, ya me dices que tal la de SakuTezu. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Elementos. Frases.

**Parejas:** Eiji-Sakuno, Fuji-Ann, Momo-Nanako, Sakuno-Tezuka, Ryoma-Tomoka, Kaidoh-Riku, Kamio-Ann

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Agua_

**EijiSaku:**

Y el agua se removió contra sus curvas, delirando en las caricias de su cuerpo.

**FujiAnn:**

Ann rozó suavemente el agua con la palma extendida, sonriendo y aclamando el poder de la tranquilidad.

**MomoNana:**

Las gotas caían por cada uno de sus músculos entrenados, logrando el rubor tan difícil de conseguir en la adulta ante él.

**SakuTezu:**

Casi sintió deseos de ahogarse cuando el agua baño por completo el rostro del capitán al ofrecerle torpemente la botella de agua.

**RyoTomo:**

Osakada no podía quitar la vista de la fotografía en la que él mismo se refrescaba y tenía el cabello empapado.

**KaiRik:**

La risa se le habría escapado si fuera posible cuando el agua golpeó su rostro por culpa de un manotazo.

**KamioAnn:**

El aire comenzó a faltarle cuando introdujo la cabeza bajo el agua por culpa de una broma pesada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Elementos. Frases.

**Parejas:** Eiji-Sakuno, Fuji-Ann, Momo-Nanako, Sakuno-Tezuka, Ryoma-Tomoka, Kaidoh-Riku, Kamio-Ann

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Tierra_

**EijiSaku:**

La tierra se movió bajo sus pies, lanzándola contra sus protectores brazos y uniéndoles en un fugaz beso.

**FujiAnn:**

El inesperado temblor de tierra los dejó atrapados para siempre en las turbulencias del amor.

**MomoNana:**

Lo que jamás espero el sub capitán fue que la prima de Echizen se las arreglara para terminar usando sus poderes naturales.

**SakuTezu:**

Sabía perfectamente que su elemento tierra iba a ayudarla esa noche a conseguir una mirada del serio capitán.

**RyoTomo:**

Casi no pudo evitar reírse cuando la castaña tropezó y dio de bruces contra la tierra.

**KaiRiku:**

La tierra bien podía temblar cuando la morena se enfadaba y era culpa de él.

**KamiAnn:**

La joven se mostró orgullosa mientras trepaba por las laderas, asegurando una y otra vez que su elemento era claramente el terrestre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Elementos. Frases.

**Parejas:** Eiji-Sakuno, Fuji-Ann, Momo-Nanako, Sakuno-Tezuka, Ryoma-Tomoka, Kaidoh-Riku, Kamio-Ann

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Viento._

**Eiji-Sakuno:**

La risa de la joven castaña no tardó en perderse en el viento.

**Fuji-Ann:**

Las lágrimas lentamente fueron atrapadas en las dulces caricias del viento.

**Momo-Nanako:**

El viento mostró algo que seguramente el mejor amigo de la chica no debería de haber visto, como por ejemplo, unas bonitas braguitas negras.

**SakuTezu:**

Por culpa del viento, la pelota se desvió hacia las gafas del capitán, quien la reprendió con una mirada severa y amenaza de una noche sin dormir.

**Ryoma-Tomoka:**

Tomoka sabía perfectamente cómo usar las armas y el viento seria una de ellas cuando "sin querer" el tenista viera su ropa interior y tendría que casarse con ella.

**Kaidoh-Riku.**

Con el viento azotándole la cara, Riku logró atraparle antes de que terminara tropezando y cayendo al lago al intentar salvar un pobre cachorro.

**Kamio-Ann:**

El viento siempre le había ayudado a correr o no, pero esta vez, le ayudaría a llegar a tiempo al día más importante de su vida.

--

Y con esto, se termina finalmente esta tabla. ¡Gracias por los rw!


End file.
